greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves of the Flanaess
(In Flan: Dwur) “I thought dwarfs loved gold," said Angua. "They just say that to get it into bed.” --Terry Pratchett, Feet of Clay Dwarves are shorter than men, usually no more than 4 feet in height, and tend towards more solid, stocky builds. Hill dwarves typically have deep tan or light brown complexions, while the less common, somewhat taller mountain dwarves are lighter. Dwarven hair is typically brown, black or grey, though red is not uncommon, and blonde not unheard of. All dwarves grow beards, and it is considered un-dwarfish to shave one's face bare, though a close-trimmed beard is merely risque. (It's not unusual for a dwarf to lose his beard--say to an explosion--when this is the case, the dwarf will typically use kohl or other pigments to draw a false beard. This is a cultural custom that conveys the beard was lost, rather than "discarded.") Dwarves are insular, and little of their history is known to outsiders. It is known that dwarves used to have mountain halls under the Crystalmists, which were destroyed by The Invoked Devastation. The last Low King perished in the aftermath of the Twin Cataclysms. Their clans sundered and homes burnt, the dwarves have allied with elves and gnomes, and those humans of reliable disposition. Dwarf lives are long compared to humans, and the Twin Cataclysms are closer to living memory for them than for the humans--only ten generations past compared to 50 for humans. Some dwarves retain a bitterness towards the humans whose war resulted in the loss of dwarven heritage and home. Dwarves are now found in hills and treacherous mountains, such as the Lortmils, Glorioles, Crystalmists, Iron Hills, Principality of Ulek and Ratik with some dwarven strongholds to be found in the Barrier Peaks, Yatil Mountains, and Hollow Highlands. Dwarves are often characterized as greedy, industrial, and humourless. Some humans forget that it was humans who took the dwarves' homes from them and look on dwarves are moochers for living in human cities. Dwarves are slow to let old grudges go--with some keeping alive an ancient tradition of maintaining "Grudge Books." Honor and family are very important to dwarves, as is history and the written--or graven--word. All dwarves, however, love stone and metal, especially precious stone and metal, and particularly gold. Some suffer from "Gold sickness"--an extreme covetousness, uncharacteristic even for dwarves. Dwarven leaders are honor-bound to distribute gold to their people, an unwillingness to do this is a sure sign of this sickness. Traditional dwarven wear was woolen trousers, a linen tunic and a belt with a cloak or cape overall for men and women. On certain ceremonial occasions, men wore embroidered work aprons, women tabardlike overgarments. Beards were braided, adorned with jewels and precious wire. The dress of Dwarves is more eclectic today with the splintering of their clans, but they continue to favour a mixture of earth tones and louder, check-patterned or plaid colours. Leather accessories and boots with large iron buckles are both traditional and contemporary. Dwarves still groom and care for their beards, but tend toward simpler styles. Dwarves favour magic which wards, such as the spells they used to protect their ancient tombs and mines, or which protects. Dwarven elders hold the race's history. In eras past the entire history of clans would be recorded on massive stone slabs. Since the Cataclysms the original histories have been lost, and histories are now recorded on parchement in ink. Traditionalist dwarves are distressed by this recent change, fearing how easily such records can be destroyed. Dwarven Racial Traits *+2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Cha *Medium Humanoid (dwarf) *20 ft. Movement Speed *Darkvision 60' *Stonecunning: +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn't stone but is disguised as such is considered unusual stonework. A dwarf who comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if they were actively searching, and a dwarf can find stonework traps as if they were rogues. A dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Dwarves have a sixth sense about stonework, an innate ability that they get plenty of opportunity to practice and hone in their underground homes. *Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgoshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. *Stability: Dwarves are exceptionally stable on their feet. A dwarf has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs (and half-orcs) and goblinoids. *+4 dodge bonus to Armour Class against creatures of the giant type. *+2 racial bonus on Appraise and Craft checks related to stone or metal. *Automatic Languages: Dwarven, Common *Favoured Class: Fighter and Cleric Category:Races